Peaceful Melody
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I'm not going to tell you what it's about because it's a surprise! You'll have to read it! Go on, guess who's the couple! It's a non-yaoi couple (of course) and not one of the regular non-yaoi couples!! You'll be surprised!!


****

Peaceful Melody

I do not own GW. This takes place when Quatre and Heero return to Earth and after the episode (anyone know?) when Relena's car is attacked and Pagen gets hurt. 

While Heero was off in his new Gundam, Quatre hummed along while he played a beautiful melody on his violin (I happen to think that violins have a very romantic sound!) He seemed to get lost in the music and a sweet smile appeared on his face. He was unaware that Relena was in the doorway, watching him. 

Relena had feelings for Heero, but she also had something for Quatre. Quatre's so kind and he's more talkative than Heero. Relena leaned against the mantle of the doorway with her arms crossed, admiring his music. Relena kind of had something for all the Gundam Pilots, not just Heero. 

Quatre turned and spotted Relena, "oh, I'm sorry, Princess," he said, bringing his violin down.

"Don't stop," she murmured gently, walking forward with a hand up, "Please, continue."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's okay," she said with a smile, "I like violin music."

He smiled back, "as you wish," he obediently. Then he put his violin back in the crook of his neck and put his head against it. He brought the bow to the strings and brought it back and forth, up and down, side to side. He closed his eyes as the music poured from his violin and into the room.

Relena sighed and closed her eyes. She moved her head gently to the music. Then she was a bit disapointed when the song ended and Quatre put his violin back in its case. "That was beautiful, Quatre," she whispered. 

"I love music," Quatre said, "always have."

"Would you play for me again sometime?" she asked, taking his hand with the same gentleness he took hers when her car was attacked by mobile dolls. "It seems to be the only thing peaceful around here."

"Of course," he said with a nod, "that's why I play."

__

We are so much alike, Relena thought, _we're both rich, we both want peace. He seems troubled by it. And he is a gundam pilot, like Heero? I guess Gundam pilots really are kind. All of them._

"Princess Relena, are you all right?" Quatre said, squeezing her hand a little. He did not let go of her hand. 

She nodded, "yes," she lied, "I'm fine." Actually, she felt horrible inside. So confused, not just about the war, but about these feelings. First she wants to be with Heero because he's so invincible ('strong' isn't even the word for this unstoppable man!) and he makes her feel strong and now she wants to be near Quatre because he's so kind and he makes her feel welcome. Was she going to feel this way about every pilot?

But Quatre was very smart and read her like a book. "No you're not," he said, still holding her hand and bringing his freehand to her face, "you look like you're going to cry. I guess all this isn't easy on you, is it?"

__

So understanding, Relena thought.

__

So beautiful, Quatre thought.

"Yeah," Relena mumbled, "but I'm trying."

"Yes," he whispered, "that's good." 

Then while they were looking into each others eyes, something bloomed between them, like a rose. Quatre leaned forward and Relena closed her eyes as her lips met Quatre's. An innocent, royal, kiss was shared. A desert prince and a princess of a crumbling nation. Quatre's eyes snapped open and he pulled back, surprised at what he done. 

"Oh, princess, forgive me!" he apologized, as if he spilled grape juice on her outfit. 

"It's all right," she whispered.

__

If Heero finds out, he'll kill me for sure! Quatre thought uncomfortably. "I should've known better."

"You were only trying to comfort me," she smiled again and felt the material of his vest with her thumb. "It's okay, Quatre."

Quatre looked behind her, to see if Heero wasn't standing in the doorway with a gun. Heero didn't' show it much, but Quatre noticed the way they look at each other. It was clear as glass. When he and Heero returned to Earth and Heero hobbled down the steps and Relena smiled, sighed and propped her head up on her fist while gazing at Heero. Quatre watched he and Relena and to be honest, he was a bit happy for them, because Heero wasn't that type of guy to have a girl fall for him. Gundam pilots, no matter how strong, how charming or how smart they were, couldn't get involved with people. But Quatre _liked_ people and didn't like hurting them. And he reached inside himself and realized he really did respect and feel a great fondness for Relena. He saw Relena as a special person that Heero ignored and took for granted.

"Don't feel bad, Quatre," she said, seeing Quatre's expression. "I'm flattered and I'm not mad at all."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Quatre whispered.

"Then what is it?" she asked in concern. "Did I---?"

"No, it's Heero." It was all he had to say.

"Oh, I see," she told him, "well, don't' worry about that." She promised him, "_I_ can take of Heero and don't worry. This will be our secret!" she crossed her fingers, "I won't tell _anybody!_ Heero will never know."

"Good," Quatre said, "I guess, I should be going, or Heero will be sure to suspect something!"

"Will you be able to play for me again sometime?" she asked, taking both of his hands.

"Absolutely!" he took a quick bow and began to leave.

"Quatre wait!" she cried out

"What is it?" he asked.

She brought her finger to her lips and then to the mirror. Quatre looked in the mirror, showing a faint lipstick mark on his lips. He gasped and quickly wiped it way with the back of his hand. He turned to her as if to ask, _better?_ She nodded and curtsied. He laughed and walked out, a smile on his face.

As Quatre turned the corner and began walking down the hall, he met up with Dorothy, who was standing outside her room. Miss Noin stood next to her.

"Quatre Rabera Winner," Dorothy mumbled, "I heard you playing all the way from here." 

"It's so peaceful," Miss Noin added. "Could you play for us sometime?"

"Sure," he said, putting his hands in his pockets as an innocent smile crept upon his face. "any time, it'll be my pleasure."

****

End: Didn't expect it to be about Quatre and Relena, did you? I liked that episode when Relena's car was attacked by mobile dolls and it's Quatre (not Heero!) that comes to the rescue! Oh, Miss Noin was there too. After seeing Quatre taking her hand and saying "Grab a hold of yourself!" and he gave her one of his famous peace/war talks, I thought Quatre and Relena look good together. I still think Relena belongs with Heero, but if it didn't work out between them, Quatre would be next in line! Review please!


End file.
